Un ángel perfecto 7
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: Continuación de la guerra entre estos amores...Principe o Duque?


**CASI UN ANGEL PERFECTO**

 **CAP VII**

Ambos se rieron….

A Flammy le pareció demasiado atractivo su nuevo compañero de estudios, y aun mas le agrado cuando pudo constatar su inteligencia que rápidamente despuntaba del común de sus compañeros….

Flammy era una chica humilde que había llegado a ser una Licenciada en Administración gracias a las becas obtenidas por su esfuerzo y dedicación en los estudios.

De carácter reservado y con tendencia a volátil, no era precisamente muy amigable sin embargo a todos les llamo la atención ,su nacido interés por estar dentro del equipo de estudios de William Albert Andrew…..mas aun su notable preferencia a ser amistad y acompañarse de el entre clases…

Detestaba ver como día a día la pecosa estudiante…era la mas deslumbrante estrella para Albert que a pesar de que ella modifico paulatinamente su imagen y dijo adiós a esas horribles gafas que usaba por unos pupilentes azules, y su ropa aunque sencilla la busco mas llamativa…Albert no hacia..Más que hablarle de esa chica.

Se propuso conquistarle…el era un hombre de negocios….así que le debía de gustar las mujeres inteligentes…

Para su desconsuelo, Candy estaba en el cuadro de honor….esa escuincla era inteligente y traía de cabeza al mas guapo y rico de los alumnos de aquella escuela.

Es mas veía como se desvivía Albert y prácticamente corría por estar a lado de Candy….

Se le hacia el aparecido en la cafetería…desayunaba con ella….si la pecosa iba a la biblioteca ahí estaba el, y encima tenia que aguantar a sus amigotes de la pecosa….

Nunca le había gustado un chico…..era hora de pelear….ese hombre llenaba todos sus sueños de ella….y esa niñata no era nada para ella. Aunque había que reconocer que esa chica…Candy era muy dulce…y noble y…ella no debía tentarse el corazón si Albert...no estuviera

Idiotizado por esa muchachita…Flammy estaba segura que estaría loco por ella.

Los días pasaron y llego la famosa boda de Terry por supuesto que fue el gran triunfo de Susana….

Candy ese día llego muy temprano de la escuela….

¿Hija que tienes?

Tía Pony…..me duele la cabeza….

La Tía Pony y La Hna. María sabía que era el día de la boda de Terry…

Descansa Candy….mira hija los caminos de dios aunque difíciles van directo hacia la felicidad…ese muchacho Terry no era para ti,….no te atormente mas con el…recuerda que esa muchacha le dará un hijo….

Gracias…Tía…paso a descansar…..permiso….

Ding…dong…..Ding …dong….

La Tía Pony…fue a ver quien tocaba el timbre….

¡Buenas Tardes….Srita Pony¡

¡Albert..Que gusto…por favor pase usted!

¡Gracias!

¿Esta Candy?

Si Albert acaba de llegar…y déjeme decirle que no se encuentra bien….por Terry…

Hoy es la boda de ese muchacho y aunque ella no acepta que es por eso ,-esta muy triste…ni siquiera quiso almorzar y eso que le hice de postre cake de chocolate su favorito…..

No se preocupe señorita Pony….eso lo arreglo ya lo vera…

Muchacho…eres un ángel de verdad….

Sin decir agua va,…como si fuera Albert su casa se dirigía de inmediato a la recamara de Candy…

Toc, toc…

Por favor tía déjeme descansar…yo...

Espero estés vestida…por que si no el que va a disfrutar seré yo….

¡Albert¡

Jajaja….hola Candy…

Albert….yo….yo quiero…..por favor…..hoy…

Si exactamente hoy, - hay un sol radiante y pienso raptarte con permiso ya de tus Tías iremos de Picnic ya tengo todo lo necesario en el coche así que busca un traje de baño…tu bloqueador…..ah y ropa menos fúnebre tal vez un short deseo que me presumas tus lindas piernas…

¡Albert¡

Antes de que Candy dijera algo…..

Las Tía corrieron a sacar la ropa y sin medir…más

Albert levanto en brazos a Candy….la saco de la cama y así se la llevo….

¿Tías…yo…?

Anda hija ve con el joven Andrew…..te divertirás…..anda ve..

Pero…pero…

Y arranco su flamante auto hibrido ultimo modelo…..partió…..y Candy solo sonrió…esas Tías y ese chico….realmente la querían….

Viajaron hacia las afueras y cuando vio un enorme y lujoso enrejado abrirse…..

Una hermosa mansión...rodeada de espesos y hermosos jardines….flores de formas y colores inimaginables….fuentes cantarinas…y cantos de pajaros…..

Un mayordomo lo recibió…bienvenidos….

Mi lord…

Madeimoselle….

Buenas…..tardes….

Alfred esta todo listo….

Si mi lord justo como me lo pidió usted….

Perfecto….

Acto seguido Ethel una joven sirvienta llegaba junto a auto deportivo una gran canasto y todo lo necesario para el picnic…

¿Debo preparar su habitación…mi lord?

Mmm….si…el fin de semana...

¿Qué?…no…mis Tías…..no he traído ropa…eh

No te preocupes ya mismo las llamo…..

¿Srita Pony?

Todo bien gracias…..solo quería pedirle permiso para pasar hoy, - Candy y mis sobrinos el fin de semana… en la mansión Lakewood,..Tengo entendido que Archibald ira a pedirles permiso por Annie mas tarde… ¿le da permiso a Candy?

¡Gracias señorita Pony¡

¡Esta hecho¡

¡Vámonos pequeña¡

Pero…pero….

Y arrancaron hasta atravesar un pequeño bosque y ahí…en medio de esa inmensa propiedad un rio cruzaba a lo largo con sus diáfanas aguas…..

Bueno Candy hemos llegado….mira mientras yo pongo la mesa ,-te parece que te cambies a tu traje baño….

Yo lo traigo puesto….

¿Albert?

Si…preciosa….

¡Gracias¡

No gracias a tí linda…..

Se que sufres Candy conmigo no te hagas la fuerte ven..Acá….

Acto seguido Albert la tomo en sus brazos…Candy lloro….hasta que sus parpados se inflamaron…

Candy…" **eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras** ", no quiero verte triste…se feliz Candy aun si tus días son grises…todo pasa….aun cuando piensa que nunca mas….mañana nuevamente saldrá el sol…y volverás amar….

No Albert…..yo...ya no confiare en nadie más…..

Terry me mintió…..jugo conmigo….el…el…

Mira Candy no justifico ni juzgo a Terry….pero algo quiero que sepas….tal vez era muy joven y no supo valorar tu amor…pero si te amaba…aun te ama….lo veo en su mirada….

Esta furioso cuando te ve conmigo…no aparta la mirada de ti…..siempre trato de verte cuando estuviste enferma …..además el fue tu primer amor…solo es un ensayo en tu corazón…para que el verdadero amor llegue.

¿Albert?

Si preciosa…..

¿Tú tuviste un primer amor?

Jajaja….si Candy…..

¿Y aun lo tienes?

Esto lo preguntaba Candy aunque adentro se le anudaba el corazón… anhelaba y temía su respuesta…

No, Candy …éramos adolescentes…y …el amor se termino…

¿Tienes novia?

No…no…Candy….

Perdón…no te debo preguntar….

No…no hay problema…solo que…bueno…..yo...

Candy cerró sus labios con la mano…y lo miro a los ojos…

¿Albert…..por que eres tan bueno conmigo?

Albert no soporto la mirada…y solo bajo su cara un poco hacia Candy…fue un ligero roce de sus labios…..como el posar de una mariposa…ella correspondió….y se fue volviendo ardoroso y extremadamente sensual….tanto que el la recostó en el césped…mientras que ella le acariciaba la cabellera…

¡Candy¡

Candy…..yo…yo…estoy enamorado de ti…yo solo quiero estar a tu lado…Candy déjame …ser,…dame solo una oportunidad….yo..

Candy bajo sus ojos…estaba sonrojada…..ese beso le había llegado hasta el alma…..pero ella…aun sufría por Terry….

Albert…yo….yo necesito tiempo…..mira…yo

Entiendo…perdona mi atrevimiento…no volverá a pasar…perdóname

Beso sus manos…

Mira pequeña dejemos al tiempo todo te parece…..

Candy, sonrió

….si, que quieres ¿comer? O ¿nadar ¿

Mmmmm…nadar ¿esta bien?

Tú mandas….mi princesa….

Gracias mi príncipe….

Y fue a cambiarse su traje de baño enterizo pero que dejaba ver que Candy era una mujer muy hermosa…sus formas aunque no quisiera ella eran voluptuosas….

Al ir a alcanzar a Albert quien ya se encontraba dentro nadando….

El se quedo ido….esa aparente chiquilla…era un monumento de mujer….que bueno que las aguas de ese riachuelo eran frías…..ya que de nos era si hubieran ebullido al contacto con su cuerpo…..

Debía dar gracias a dios….y a Terry que había dejado libre a esa diosa pecosita…

No quiso pensar en Clarice….

Ella Clarice lo tenía cansado con el acecho telefónico que le daba…

Si no fuera por que siempre le decía que estaba en su trabajo o en la Universidad…materialmente lo molestaba cada minuto…

CONTINUARA…

NENAS UN CAPITULO MAS….ESE ALBERT REALMENTE ES UNICO…OJALA ALGUNA DE UDS TENGA ASI UN ALBERT DE LINDO…..AHHH….SI ES ASI, QUE ENVIDIA…BUENO SEAN MUY FELICES….

MI CORREO…..princess_guardiana POR FAVOR LES AGRADEZCO COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS…..Y LES MANDO MIL BEXOS Y APAPACHOS A TODAS….

BRENDA DE ANDREW

ETERNA GUARDIANA DEL CORAZON DE ALBERT


End file.
